Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 April 2018
00:01:35 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 00:14:03 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 00:14:15 Hello 00:14:24 Hey 00:14:33 How are you? 00:14:42 Doing alright, you? 00:14:49 Good 00:15:35 Apparently talk pages don't appear in wiki activity :P 00:15:56 What do you mean? 00:16:14 Talk subpages? 00:16:19 Yeah now I see 00:16:22 Oh yeah, I almost forgot I was going to ask this, should Plagg and Wayzz have the new infobox themes on them? 00:16:47 Yes, but I have though of a way to do it yet 00:16:58 Haven't 00:17:45 We can't have Wielded Miraculouses for them 00:18:47 Also, it will screw with things a bit if a person wields more then one miraculous 00:19:05 Yeah that'd be a little bit annoying, but I doubt that will happen any time soon. 00:19:26 Couldn't you just add a hidden style field to the template? 00:19:55 Possibly 00:21:01 Have like, theme-source="infoboxtheme" or something, and not have it display that anywhere? 00:21:36 Yeah, that would be how to do it 00:21:56 I might Chang stuff again too 00:22:00 Change* 00:22:20 Separate powers from abilities 00:22:28 Unfortunately, as far as I can see, if you put something into an infobox it gets displayed. 00:22:31 Could you just have ? 00:22:37 Weapons will be fun 00:23:31 No, it would be theme-source="theme" 00:23:59 Then |theme=ladybug, cat ect... 00:24:33 Btw. I think a lot of the ladybugs still need to be done 00:25:00 Actually all old holder do 00:25:12 I have done the Chinese Cat though 00:25:35 We've only got Ladybug, Cat and Turtle themes as of right now right? 00:25:41 Yes 00:26:14 But I changed the way Wielded Miraculous works 00:26:51 Before we did ((Ladybug Miraculous)) now we just do ladybug 00:27:22 Then it takes care of the theme and power source 00:27:29 Yeah I saw 00:29:29 Did you know there are people on Discussions who ACTUALLY haven't noticed they're on the wiki. 00:30:36 I don't know what to say 00:31:51 It's so disconnected from us. 00:32:28 One reason I don't like the discussions 00:32:43 The forums are fine 00:33:24 It is part of Wikia forcing mobile on us 00:34:52 Yeah, I think forums, live chat, message walls AND user blogs. Honestly, we don't need discussions. 00:34:52 User blogs for fanart/fanfics, forums for most other things, live chat and PMs and message walls for edits or (as Chi and Aromalady have) non-live one-to-one discussions. 00:35:29 Yeah 00:35:49 The thing is Wikia plans on replacing the forums 00:36:23 Then all forum posts will get moved to the discussions 00:36:32 But discussions suck. 00:36:36 I know 00:36:56 Notice I have now discussion posts? 00:37:01 No* 00:37:04 I know 00:37:20 I've only got some since I started doing some semi-moderating on it. 00:38:04 Ok, then Chat crashed on me 00:38:25 Welp, is it back now? 00:39:03 It was an odd crash where my posts went through but I didn't see them 00:39:16 I see them now that I refreshed 00:40:00 ye chat does that sometimes 00:41:40 Did tansy actually add the turtle chat? 00:41:47 Theme* 00:42:12 It's been added, since it's on Fu's page. 00:42:37 Oh good, I know I have it in my personal CSS 00:42:44 So I see it either way 00:43:01 As soon as you see Tansy/Harte, can you remind them that Jeanne still needs her colours added? 00:43:26 Harte was going to do it Thursday but then forgot 00:43:41 Didn't you send her a slightly sarcastic image about it? 00:44:04 Message yes :P 00:44:05 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 00:44:11 Whoops. 00:44:12 Not an image 00:44:28 Yeah, message. I don't know why I said image. 00:46:13 Do you know if the default is in yet? 00:46:42 Hawk Moth's a Ladybug, if that's what you mean? 00:47:02 I made a blank white one too 00:47:25 Oh, well then no, the default's not in yet then. 00:47:48 As of now the character defaults to ladybug anyway otherwise it would be super bland 00:48:30 Theme-source="wieldedmiraculous" theme="ladybug" 00:48:55 Brb, let me check 00:49:26 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 00:49:30 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 00:49:43 Ok, it is in, let me check to see what it looks like 00:50:14 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 00:54:18 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 01:02:32 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 01:02:52 !test 01:02:52 ʇsǝʇ¡ 01:02:56 ok 01:03:05 looks like we're back 01:04:35 Good 01:16:18 * Alexiel_Lucifen pokes Chat 01:17:13 * Is reading about why discussions are better than forums. 01:17:13 * Cannot find reason. 01:17:45 Right? 01:18:12 The premise is good. 01:18:12 The implementation sucks. 01:25:41 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 01:34:49 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 01:37:55 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 01:38:01 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 01:38:30 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 01:38:43 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 01:38:51 You did a return? 01:39:10 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 02:19:10 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 02:19:41 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 02:24:29 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 02:25:36 -!- Tansyflower has joined Special:Chat 02:25:49 Hey 02:26:07 Hello! I can be here briefly to help or put input into what you'd like. :) 02:26:27 I had 2 things quickly. 02:27:01 1. A reminder that Jeanne68's colours still haven't been set, if you've not got time that's fine, but Harte seems to keep forgetting so I wanted to remind you. 02:27:43 Ok! I can get that finished easily once I'm back from a thing I need to go to today. Thank you for the reminder! 02:28:22 2. Is more of a request, I wanted to ask if it was possible I could be promoted to discussions mod for maybe 5-10 minutes simply because I'm interested and want to look around at what tools are available and what the UI is like for them. I can demote myself straight after (I assume) 02:28:38 If not then I completely understand, I'm just curious. 02:28:39 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 02:29:49 As long as you remember to remove it afterwards or let me know if you can't, I trust you if you want to see what those abilities are like for reference. 02:30:12 That was the plan, remove it or if I couldn't message you about it. 02:30:49 Thank you. I think that was everything I wanted to ask about. 02:32:04 I'm sure there was something else, but I'm forgetting what it was. 02:33:26 Okay, I added Discussion Mod abilities. They should show up soon. 02:34:05 Thank you. I'll be a few minutes then I'll try and remove them. 02:34:34 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:34:43 Hello! 02:34:47 Hi 02:34:48 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 02:34:55 What r u guys talking bout? 02:34:57 Hey guys 02:35:20 Hello 02:35:37 So, the wiki theme is messing up 02:35:43 what? 02:35:54 What's happening Alex? 02:35:55 by who 02:35:56 1. I for the title text 02:36:02 Forgot* 02:36:55 And the other was it wants to block other themes when I add it, so it might be better to rename it default 02:37:15 -!- Cupnny has left Special:Chat 02:37:44 Hmmm. Could I temporarily give you temp admin rights to fix the issues, Alex? It may be easier for you to go in and fix any errors than me with the lesser knowledge of the issues. 02:38:01 Jeanne's colours are amazing. 02:38:25 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 02:38:57 Ok, in that case can, Robyn, Sophie and I take over coding the JS and CSS? 02:39:08 Sweet! They're working! 02:39:19 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:40:22 You guys are very knowledgeable. Be prepared if there are cases where I or others have any criticism, but you guys have a lot of wonderful ideas worth playing more with. 02:40:49 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 02:41:06 I need to check something first 02:41:30 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 02:41:38 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 02:41:39 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 02:42:06 Ok, Alex, you're a temp mod now. 02:42:53 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:43:18 Alright. I've had my look about, while looking may I refer you to the reported content part of discussions, where there are two things that likely need to be deleted. I would do it myself, but I don't actually have this role so won't. 02:43:37 Oky. 02:45:10 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 02:45:25 I should have now removed Discussions mod from myself. Thank you for letting me look about Tansy. 02:45:45 I wonder what to need to fix on this: http://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Jeanne68 02:45:51 Sophie, can you import CSS and JS firm local personal? 02:46:02 technically yes 02:46:04 actually no 02:46:13 No problem, Crazy! You and the rest of the staff have been great, and I appreciate that I can have members I have a lot of faith in. ;) 02:46:15 So it ignores it? 02:46:20 no 02:46:21 it works 02:46:25 its just not allowed by wikia 02:46:33 Nevermind, the turtle icon works right! 02:46:54 So trying it can get us all in trouble 02:47:09 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 02:47:23 you're not allowed to import code from the usernamespace via the site code 02:47:43 ye, wikia will remove it 02:47:56 either by undoing the css edit or denying the js change 02:47:57 In that case the only way would be to make as all admins 02:48:08 or just move the code to the mediawiki namespace 02:48:24 and have an admin or two that knows how to code maintaining it 02:48:31 I mean to allow us to take over the coding 02:48:50 ye, that would work 02:49:33 Btw, ill go fix the CSS now 02:50:03 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 02:53:15 I need to go now. Is everyone set up on things for the moment> 02:53:17 ? 02:53:55 Oh, chat.css exists right? Jeanne wouldn't be green in here. Doesn't matter much, just for later. 02:54:24 -!- Cupnny has left Special:Chat 02:54:25 ye 02:54:46 we should problly set up a highlight.css so that the chat.css highlights don't keep on getting left behind tbh 02:54:49 I need to work on that and figuring out a comment section color. 02:55:01 For discussion mods, that is. 02:59:08 See you guys around! 02:59:11 :) 02:59:20 See you Tansy 02:59:41 -!- Tansyflower has left Special:Chat 03:01:29 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:01:50 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 03:01:51 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:01:53 Welcome back 03:02:10 So, the default works now 03:02:31 But it is all black titling 03:03:00 Yeah 03:03:05 Also I removed the import as it is no longer needed 03:03:51 Black on gray and Black on red and black. 03:03:59 Yeah 03:04:31 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:05:04 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:05:11 It's likely because it inherits both the default theme and it's custom one. 03:05:11 Give non-default themes color:white and you should be fine. 03:05:22 Oh, non of the titles had a set color, that is why 03:05:26 None* 03:06:05 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:07:39 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:07:49 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:10:35 ey alex what exactly did you do to the css? 03:10:50 What's happened? 03:11:32 a whole lot of things 03:11:39 and I just noticed that alex isn't here rip 03:12:11 He'll be back 03:14:00 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:14:14 Ok fix it 03:15:05 Sophie, what happened? 03:15:45 I refresh chat and now my custom chat background is gone 03:15:52 Should the turtle theme not have a white title? 03:15:54 and console is throwing 240+ errors and warnings 03:16:00 What? 03:16:12 I don't know if that's Alex's fault? 03:16:16 I didn't touch the chat.css 03:16:34 common/wikia.css loads in chat 03:17:03 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:17:06 Anything important in the 240+ errors? 03:17:21 It might be just you 03:17:28 I have both backgrounds 03:17:43 Night + Day? 03:17:43 Same 03:18:03 Everything is normal if that is what you meam 03:18:06 Mean* 03:18:57 Also, did tasty say that was temp or not? 03:19:12 (happy) 03:19:13 Say what was? 03:19:16 hm 03:19:22 My adminship 03:19:31 its temp 03:19:33 The promotion log says yeah 03:19:42 I just wanted to make sure 03:20:32 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 03:20:50 huh 03:20:50 450+ errors and warnings now 03:20:51 Sophie, can you proofread the CSS before I remove my adminship? 03:21:18 Did it jump up? 03:21:24 and it looks like the while the background is my issue, the errors and warnings aren't 03:21:44 Odd 03:22:13 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:22:21 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:23:38 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:23:56 To me the chat is fine 03:24:03 Show me an image? 03:25:19 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/246075715714416641/439986700685672458/unknown.png 03:26:10 Sophie, did you enable the "Use HTTPS while logged in (beta)" setting? I remember seeing you on a thread about that 03:26:42 Cause I did, and it kicked up all of those errors. Then I didn't, not it doesn't. 03:26:57 now* 03:27:03 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:27:42 ye its because all the emotes don't use https in their urls 03:28:16 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:28:39 Oh 03:29:04 Do you know if there are secure versions of those images? 03:29:33 all wikia images should be https now 03:29:40 so you can just edit the url 03:29:49 All update the emote page then 03:29:55 I'll* 03:30:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:35:08 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:35:14 That should fix it 03:35:32 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:36:10 Sophie 03:36:18 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 03:36:26 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:36:42 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:37:00 nope 03:37:08 you gotta do all of them 03:37:20 not just the default ones 03:38:05 Most of the custom emotes are already like that, I'll look at them again. 03:38:39 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:39:05 I'm still getting 34 errors from the custom emotes 03:39:12 you could try control + f 03:39:17 and look for http:// 03:41:29 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:41:37 Ok, now I got them all 03:41:53 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:42:01 I did miss jigglypuff 03:42:19 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:42:28 And I didn't only skimmed the beginning of the customs 03:42:44 Not all were secure oddly enough 03:42:53 you missed the prixie girl one 03:43:01 Ok, thanks 03:43:07 ye, problly b/c they were added before wikia started forcing https for images 03:43:32 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:44:05 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:44:28 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:44:40 Yeah 03:44:53 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:45:21 The default ones were no secure 03:45:54 On some wikis, the shark fails due to a typo in the URL 03:46:18 Think Wikia did that one 03:46:47 Actually, (^^^) 03:46:50 ye 03:46:54 Ok, it works here 03:47:05 all of the pages are copied from a master wiki 03:47:41 The master removed the awesome face too 03:47:58 I use that for sarcasm 03:48:04 w:c:starter:MediaWIki:Emoticons 03:48:59 Wow, they removed a lot 03:49:27 I typically pic up from my home wiki 03:50:19 Anyway, I think everything is good, right? 03:50:59 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:51:14 -!- CrazyCamie456 has joined Special:Chat 03:51:20 think so 03:51:57 Ok, time to remove my adminship 03:52:30 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 03:53:43 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 03:54:00 Alright, it's 5 am (whoops), I should really sleep. I'm gonna go. See you guys. 03:54:22 Hmm, interesting, you can remove your own content mod but not image control? 03:54:30 Bye 03:54:32 yes 03:55:00 b/c content mod has been set so that it can remove its own right 03:55:08 where as IC hasn't had that set up 03:55:50 I'm just saying its strange, all rights should be able to self remove 03:56:10 It makes perfect sense don't worry about it. 03:56:31 Go back to bed you :P 03:56:34 Lol 03:57:16 Okay 03:57:18 Bye 03:57:30 I'll join you later ;) 03:57:32 Jk 03:57:36 ??? 03:57:44 It was a joke 03:57:53 I'll join you in your bed? 03:58:03 Again 03:58:05 17 03:58:14 I keep forgetting:P 03:58:49 DW bout it. 03:58:56 Lol 03:59:12 That your life motto? 03:59:24 Pretty much yeah 04:00:09 Right. I should go. 04:00:10 Bye 04:00:17 Bye 04:01:03 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 04:11:42 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 05:21:51 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 05:42:20 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 05:44:29 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 05:44:31 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 05:46:06 -!- Robyn Grayson has left Special:Chat 05:54:46 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 05:55:08 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 05:55:19 Oh hey, you are on 05:55:21 Hello 05:55:31 Migikata ni 05:55:36 Murasaki cho-o 05:55:45 Kisu o shita 05:55:49 Kono heya no sumi de 05:55:52 Setsunai to youu 05:55:55 Kanjouu shiru 05:55:59 Apparently infoboxes don't like tabviews, lol 05:56:02 Ah yeah 05:56:06 I can help w that tho 05:56:31 In a misakata 05:56:31 Murasaki ch 05:56:31 Hesitate 05:56:31 By the corner of this room 05:56:31 It will be tough 05:56:31 Personal passwords 05:56:34 Ok, also my AutoPlay is not working 05:56:44 Need elp? 05:56:53 is it a soundcloud autoplay? 05:56:53 Also Sophie 05:56:55 Those are lyrics 05:56:55 LOL 05:57:04 lol 05:57:15 thats what google translate gave me 05:57:24 It is my favorite Vocaloid song though 05:57:46 Mine is Online Game Addicts Sprechchor 05:58:13 if its soundcloud autoplay won't work anymore 05:58:18 b/c wikia removed support for it 05:58:18 Not real translations but I tend to use: 05:58:45 A purple butterfly on your right shoulder, 05:59:10 we used to kiss, in the very corner of this room, 05:59:22 The lyrics are interesting 05:59:41 I know what it's like, to have a heart treading feeling, 06:00:00 Heh same 06:00:02 Sounds of a piano, rebound in my head 06:00:30 Also, Len's solo is always fun 06:00:46 Oh yeah love that part 06:00:56 Same 06:01:21 As far as I know the end is: 06:02:22 Butterfly bu-bu-butterfly, very corner of this room, 06:02:56 Butterfly bu-bu-butterfly, rebound in my head 06:04:19 The tricky but is the butterfly part, sometimes I've heard that translate as welcome? 06:05:17 Anyway, do you know have I can get a tabbed like thing so I can have a jukebox? 06:05:32 How* 06:07:41 Oh wait, I forgot, I add an extra part before the last part (and I missed a word anyway) 06:08:31 A sound of a piano, (yeah) they rebound in my head 06:08:53 Brb 06:09:23 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:09:59 Alright 06:17:14 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:17:33 Add an if, didn't help 06:18:57 Can you even get a working tabview with one tab? 06:19:30 * Alexiel_Lucifen pings Robyn 06:21:03 O/ 06:21:07 Sure 06:21:44 Template:JukeBox 06:22:05 Ok, how can you get them to work in infoboxes? 06:22:52 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:22:58 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:23:26 That sent me to an empty page :P 06:23:51 06:24:19 But will template:MPC work in that? 06:24:49 Yes 06:24:50 I can help 06:24:53 Link me the 06:24:55 Template 06:24:56 Im lazy 06:25:11 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 06:25:14 Ok nice, I don't need extra pages then 06:25:16 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 06:25:35 Hi 06:25:35 Template:Jukebox 06:26:23 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 06:26:54 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:27:25 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:27:55 I set that to data to image 06:27:59 Again 06:28:29 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:30:51 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:31:15 Tryna fgure out 06:31:20 Whatchu tryna do again? 06:31:31 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:33:27 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:33:42 That didn't seem to work 06:34:27 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:35:19 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:36:13 Making a jukebox that can handle multiple players that can be switched via a ab like system 06:36:35 Oh 06:37:06 I'm using an infobox box to position it to the right 06:40:21 Actually, can infoboxes even hold the player? 06:40:47 Yes 06:40:51 You add it in data tag 06:41:25 So it shouldn't be an image tag? 06:42:35 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:43:49 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:43:56 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:45:13 If you want, you can fix the template 06:47:08 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:47:35 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:48:05 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:49:25 Alright 06:49:40 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:50:31 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:50:53 It's data tag 06:50:58 Also, wdym by tabbers? 06:51:00 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:51:06 https://miraculousladybug.wikia.com/wiki/Marinette_Dupain-Cheng 06:51:07 Like this? 06:52:25 Yeah 06:52:32 Where the images are 06:52:39 Idt you can do that, but I can try 06:53:40 I think galleries look for images and the tabview is not working 06:54:32 -!- GraceGamerGirl has joined Special:Chat 06:54:35 Nya Twin, can I edit your subpage? 06:54:46 Worse comes to worse you might have to use a totally different format other then infobox 06:55:04 The butterfly one? 06:56:22 Sure 06:56:33 Woo 06:56:38 Oh yeah 06:56:50 Ok 06:57:24 The AutoPlay is a whole other issue 06:58:05 Eh? 06:58:06 Why 06:58:26 Idk, it didn't start playing even when I was on the page 06:59:02 -!- Sammy1207 has joined Special:Chat 06:59:08 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 06:59:29 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 06:59:30 Well yeah 06:59:35 That's autoplay 06:59:35 Lol 06:59:41 Nvm, its going now 07:00:52 Now back to the tabber issue, lol 07:01:04 Hm, what's the tabber for? 07:01:08 Wdym multiple choices? 07:01:20 Just one player should work right? 07:01:34 Also, like, ogg and youtube? 07:01:45 -!- Sammy1207 has left Special:Chat 07:02:04 Well yeah, but I want someone where you can change the song currently playing by button 07:02:11 Something* 07:02:27 Hence the jukebox 07:02:59 -!- Sammy1207 has joined Special:Chat 07:03:34 Lemme try 07:03:38 Ok 07:04:03 http://clockwork-planet.wikia.com/wiki/User:Robyn_Grayson 07:04:08 How's this for tabbers? 07:04:54 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 07:04:56 -!- Sammy1207 has joined Special:Chat 07:06:02 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 07:06:22 Something similar might work 07:06:44 Can you make is vocaloid themed? 07:07:06 Specifically with Len and Rin? 07:07:41 O.o 07:07:42 Sure 07:07:44 I can try 07:07:51 Though that took a week's worth of effort lol 07:08:58 Just use tabbers and a table tbh 07:09:04 You can even style the table 07:09:10 Ok 07:09:37 I'll do that 07:10:26 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 07:14:46 -!- Sammy1207 has joined Special:Chat 07:15:26 -!- Sammy1207 has left Special:Chat 07:23:03 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:23:27 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 07:23:39 I'll do it later 07:23:43 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 07:23:54 Lazy bum 07:23:58 :P 07:24:07 I mean we are twins 07:25:04 Tru 07:32:05 -!- Sammy1207 has joined Special:Chat 07:32:28 -!- Sammy1207 has left Special:Chat 07:34:28 Twinn ree 07:37:45 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has joined Special:Chat 07:43:43 -!- Alexiel Lucifen has left Special:Chat 07:44:50 -!- Cupnny has left Special:Chat 07:46:15 Rip 2018 04 29